


Парадоксы

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на One string Psycho-Pass fest по заявке: <i>I-18 Когами/Аканэ. Курение в постели</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Парадоксы

– Может ли всемогущее существо создать камень, который оно не сможет поднять?  
Когами перекатывает сигарету в другой уголок рта и переворачивается на живот. Они лежат в её маленькой спальне на её нелепом жёлтом покрывале, посередине стоит пепельница, и они курят. Точнее Когами курит, а Аканэ держит зажжённую сигарету в руке. Аканэ немного стыдно – на ней смешная жёлтая пижама и жёлтые носки, как будто она маленький цыплёнок. Как будто цыплёнка Когами будет воспринимать всерьёз. Но уже то, что Когами смог вернуться и лежит сейчас здесь с ней, – хорошо.  
– Парадокс всемогущества? – выдыхает дым в потолок Когами и усмехается. – Всегда считал, что ответ прост: всемогущего существа – нет, а значит, камень обычный, и его сможет поднять первый, кто пригонит бульдозер.  
– Будь серьёзнее, Когами-сан, – притворно обижается Аканэ и пинает Когами по бедру. Жёлтым носком по голой коже.  
– А я серьёзен, – Когами пододвигается ближе, поднимает майку выше и обводит пальцем её пупок, – и это не парадокс лжеца.  
– Парадокс лжеца? – неуверенно повторяет Аканэ, чувствуя, как предательски краснеют щёки.  
– Да, есть ещё много парадоксов, – Когами оглаживает ладонью её бедро. – Например, ты знаешь, в какой момент куча перестанет быть кучей, если отнимать от неё по одной песчинке?  
Аканэ качает головой.  
– Первая песчинка, – Когами приподнимает её ногу и снимает носок.  
– Вторая, – и другой носок летит следом.  
– Третья, – Аканэ охает и оказывается без шорт, в одних трусах. Белых, к счастью.  
– Четвёртая… – шепчет Когами, наклоняется, касается пальцами резинки трусов… И сигарета в пальцах неприятно обжигает кожу, а затем гаснет.  
Аканэ в комнате снова одна.  
Когами всегда уходит на этом моменте.  
Аканэ вздыхает и утыкается лицом в подушку. В одном Когами ей всё-таки помог: возможно, чтобы всемогущее существо осталось действительно всемогущим, стоит убрать лишние песчинки?


End file.
